The Way home
by HawkF
Summary: Hi, I seriously don't know how to make a catogory so this was the closest category, SUMMARY- Raven was separated from his family, and his barn, How will he get back? Follow Raven travel around the world,in hopes of finding his beloved family, with the help of some new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Way home

Raven suckled from his mother, Lavender. He curled up close to his mothers milk warm belly. He mewed as Dust, his brother, tumbled on top of him. He squealed in surprise. "Hush kittens," came Lavenders soothing voice. "Your sister is sleeping, Let her be." Raven looked over and saw Petal, his sister. She had Lavenders light brown fur, Only Petal had a white belly, paws, and muzzle. He had his eyes open, just like Dust, but Petals eyes weren't open quite yet. Dust's eyes were a magnificent green color, His was… well he didn't know quite yet, Raven trotted over to a puddle full of rainwater that came through the roof. _I hope I look okay, I want Lavender to be proud of my looks! _He thought to himself, while puffing out his soft kitten chest. As he neared the puddle, he stopped where he was. He smelled mouse! He ran towards it, his paws thumping loudly on the hard, tough ground. The mouse let out a squeal and dived for cover in the tough hay. "Stupid mouse! I'll catch you one day, just you wait!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Then he remembered the puddle, and trotted towards it and sat down by it. He looked at himself and his big round, dark blue eyes lit up. He was jet black with a white paw and specks of white along his tail and belly. He looked handsome, he thought. He puffed out his chest and raised his head high and padded towards his siblings, and Lavender. He didn't notice Dust in front of him, and ran into him! "Watch it Raven!" he hissed. Then he leaped onto him in surprise. "Living in a barn isn't so bad!" Dust squealed. This was where Raven wanted to be, in a cozy farm with Lavender and his siblings.

"Raven! Wake up Wake up!" yowled a voice. He opened his eyes and closed them quickly. He smelled smoke and it burned hi eyes. He'd been living in a farm for 4 moons, Petal had opened her eyes, a beautiful Aqua color, and a sweet personality, but she couldn't run that fast. Dust was a hyper, quirky tomcat. "Raven now!" growled the same voice And was snapped from his thoughts. He opened them, bearing the burning sensation and saw Lavender nudging him up frantically. Dust was curled up, sleeping, and Petal was trembling beside Lavender. He got up and nudged Dust up who sprang to his paws and ran out quick as wind. "Run kittens run!" Lavender screeched. Petal stumbled on her paws from running so fast, He wanted to get out of there as quick as Dust. Lavender sped up faster causing Petal to run fast too. Then, Petal tripped, she ran to fast for her tiny legs. "Petal!" he screeched. "Raven!" she wailed. "I'm coming!" He saw a blurred shape of her get up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "I'm coming!" Raven yowled. The smoke was in his eyes and he couldn't see properly, and wondered if he was imagining the shape. "Don't worry…!" He yowled weakly. He couldn't breath. Where was Lavender? She must be outside already! He had to rescue her. As he quickend his pace, he saw a horrifying sight, the hot red fire was gaining closer and closer to her, she was gasping and panting, for she had no air to breath, it was all filled with smoke. She was as slow a slug. Then his eyes stretched wide as a saucers. Then she stumbled and fell limp. There she was, petal, wailing, the fire close to her tail. Limp on the ground. "Petal!" he screeched. He sprinted over to her and grabbed her scruff. _How stupid of me! She was farther behind then I thought! _Her weight slowed him down but he had ran to run fast, Petals life could end any second. At last he burst out of the barn and set Petal down, panting. He looked down and yowled in grief. Petal was dead.

ooo! What happens next! And Also, i would like to say i'm leaving for camp on Tuesday, July 24th, and wont be back til Tuesday, July 31st. Thx!

ooo! What happens next! And Also, i would like to say i'm leaving for camp on Tuesday, July 24th, and wont be back til Tuesday, July 31st. Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven backed away slowly. Getting in a fight, and getting hurt wasn't really his goal at the moment. The dog-like thing came closer, and Raven saw more detail of the hairy animal. It was gray and scraggly, and it was the size of a dog. Raven frowned, it looked like it was a puppy, a baby dog, Lavender had told him that with Petal. Suddenly, he felt a wave of grief pass through him. The dog like thing padded right up to Raven, interrupting his memories of Petal. Raven crouched down, flattening his ears, and hissing. The dog like thing stuck his narrow muzzle into his face, and began to sniff him. Raven backed away, arching his back. "Stay still! I'm trying to smell you!" The creature barked. "W-who are you?!" Raven managed to meow. The dog like creature just rolled it's eyes and twitched its ears. "I'm Luna, I used to be in that lame excuse of a wolf pack." The creature answered. "I-I'm Raven." Raven sputtered. "W-what's a wolf..?" Luna stared at him for a moment, thinking about Raven's question carefully. "Well, A wolf is a…. kind of like a dog, but we are a bit bigger then most dogs. We howl at the moon. We have our own pack!" Luna finally finished. "Is a pack a family?" Raven piped up. "Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but somewhat, yes." Luna said. "Okay, and one more question, Are you a male or a fem-" "What kind of question is that!? I'm a female!" Luna interrupted. "S-sorry… and I also have another question…" Raven meowed , staring at the soft grass and ferns around him. If Luna got mad at him, he could jump into a tree, since they were everywhere! Luna snorted. "Get on with it then." She isn't a very happy wolf, Raven thought. "Uhh, did you see two cats, one is my size, with tawny colored fur, that looks like dust, and the other is bigger, with gray fur and black spots?" Raven asked. Luna's expression changed for a bit. "Yes, they went down that way."

Luna flicked her gray tail towards a large tree, on a side of it, there was orange and red leaves leading towards the north. They had small claw marks on them. "Follow me!" Luna called. Raven saw Luna sprinting down the leaves, scattering them everywhere. Raven gave a little smile of delight, and ran up to her. Luna's expression had changed, she was not the grumpy wolf that Raven had just saw, she was a pup! A wolf pup. Together they raced through the forest, scattering the fallen leaves from trees everywhere. Raven loved the feeling of his soft pads on the dead, crackly, fragile leaves. Raven and Luna raced through the forest until nightfall. They had came to the end of the forest, but Raven decided that if they scooped up the leaves, and put it in a pile, it would make a warm nest. Raven had it under a tree so the wind wouldn't carry his nest of leaves away. "Well, you can go back home now." Raven meowed. His tail and ears were drooping. The last thing he wanted was for Luna to leave. Luna looked at him and twitched her ears. " Are you kidding me! I'm not going home! I'm going to continue with you and help you find those two cats!" Luna barked. Raven sat up in surprise. "So you'll come with me, to find my mom, Lavender, and my brother, Dust?" Raven meowed, excitement tingling in his paws. "of corse Raven!" Luna exclaimed. "Then we better make a bigger nest." Raven purred.

Raven opened his eye, and saw nothing but sunlight. Closing his eyes blocking out the sun and opening jaws in a large yawn, he purred. His stomach rumbling, he sniffed the air, but could only smell Luna, no mouse. He had eaten some before, when he was in the barn, Lavender had taught him to hunt, but he couldn't catch baby mice, they were always too fast! He turned his head, looking at Luna. Her warm gray fur was pushed up next to his back. Luna was murmering words in her sleep. Raven got up from their makeshift nest, and stretched, arching his back soaking up the sunlight happily. Luna had softer and warmer fur then Raven thought. He had fallen asleep fast last night. Raven purred. It was a fine day. A cool breeze was blowing through his fur. He started to groom himself. Moments later, Raven heard shuffling from their nest, and Luna came out, leafs all over her fur. "You might want to get those off." Raven teased, flicking a leaf off her head with his tail. Luna rolled her eyes, smiling. "I was getting to that, but couldn't help but notice that their was a leaf stuck to your head." Luna teased back. Raven looked up and saw the corner of a dead, crackly leaf. He shook it off, flattening his ears in embarrassment. Luna was sniffing the air. "What are you looking for?" Raven asked. "Prey. Luna replied. "And I found some," Luna flicked her tail over to a small white animal with long ears, hopping on the moorland ferns in front of the streams. Raven scanned the moorland, seeing only a few big trees, a river, some shallow streams, bush's, clumps of ferns by the river, and small hills that slope downwards. Raven also saw leaves flying, and birds pecking and the ferns by the river. Raven returned his gaze to Luna, but didn't see her.

"Luna?" Raven called softly "Um, Luna!" Raven called again, a bit louder. He heard a shuffle of paw steps, a squeal, and a small bark of satisfaction. "Is that you Luna?" Raven called. He heard a soft reply. Moments later, Luna returned with the white long eared creature. "Eat." Luna instructed. "What in the world… is that." Raven meowed, staring at the creature. "Rabbit, now eat." Luna instructed, yet again. "Okay but I'm still unsu-" "Eat!" Luna cut Raven off. Raven sighed and took a mouthful of the rabbit. It tasted delicious. He looked up, still chewing, and saw Luna's face stuffed into the rabbit. "You seem to enjoy rabbit." He meowed through his mouthful of rabbit. Luna's only reply was a twitch of her ear. He ate some more of it, until they had polished it up, and it was gone.  
"That tasted better then I thought." Raven meowed bewildered. Luna smiled at him, and together, they ran down the moorland grass, scaring the birds, and not caring about a single thing in the world. Not even Petal.


End file.
